Love is a Battlefield
by Xlovestory33X
Summary: Eli is proud of himself for fighting back against Fitz. What he doesn't know is that Fitz is planning revenge to attack Eli through his weakness. When Fitz drags Clare into their ongoing battle, Eli takes it personally. Eli/Clare
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there folks! Ever since watching the Fitz/Eli feud, I've wondered what it would be like if Fitz targets Eli through Clare. This is my take on it. Enjoy! :D**

I leaned against the hood of Eli's hearse, Morty, after school in the parking lot waiting for the man himself. Normally I'd walk with Alli and before you accuse me of ditching her, you must know that _she _ditched _me _to go hang out, or shall I say make out, with Drew. After subtly mentioning this to Eli and asking for a ride, he agreed. I believe his exact words were, "Can't get enough of me can you Blue Eyes?" Nope. I can't. I know, I know. What am I doing? After what happened with KC, I swore not to fall so hard and so fast. Now I find myself madly in like with Eli Goldsworthy. I'm a teenage girl, judge me fairly.

Anyways, the past couple of days have been filled with…tension. Not only are my parents still fighting, but I believe their passion for battle spread to Eli. He's at war with Fitz. And Fitz is definitely not someone you would want to be at war with. Sure Eli's headphones are great at cancelling my parents' arguing voices, but they don't make the problem disappear. As soon as I take the headphones off, my parents are still fighting and my life is still headed downhill. When I come to Degrassi everyday for school, I feel as if I've escaped the fighting for a while. And I also get to hang out with Eli who makes me feel important and cared for. Our flirtatious banter is kind of what gets me through the day. My favorite class period you ask? English. Why? Because Eli sits in front of me and I never get tired of staring at the back of his head. Gosh I sound like Alli. But now I understand why she gets so giddy when it comes to boys. Eli is just so…amazing. He's my escape to put it plain and simple. And I know what you're thinking: he wears black, drives a hearse, and colors his nails black with sharpie. On the other hand, I'm Saint Clare. Innocent, smart, and, if I may say so, a little ignorant. Not my fault according to Alli. She says I'm sheltered. Maybe she's right. But I can't say that I have tried to take risks. I play it safe. It's what I do. Eli though, he forces me out of my comfort zone and even if I don't know it, it's exactly what I need. Well, maybe ditching class was what I needed, but the guy got me a detention. Definitely didn't need that.

Back to my main topic: Eli messing with Fitz. When I realized Eli wasn't in school, saying I was worried would be an understatement. I was terrified. I knew he wasn't there because of something that happened with Fitz, but that left my imagination wide open to a million possibilities. And when he showed up with a cut lip, I was not surprised. His whole state during the past couple of days has been a bit scary. I mean at some points I honestly do question his mental stability. But I trust Eli, and if he thinks that he should do what he's doing and fight against Fitz's bullying, then I guess I'll support him. I just wish this whole thing would blow over and everything would go back to normal. But no, this is life and life always throws you a curveball.

So that's a recap of what has led me to standing here waiting for Eli. He was a little late, but I didn't think much of it. Adam probably grabbed him and dished about some new song the Dead Hand released. Then, as if on cue, two hands cover my eyes from behind. I giggle. Yes, giggle.

"Lemme guess…ELI!" and with that I move the hands and turn around ready for his bright green eyes and dark hair. But what I saw definitely did not match that description. No, Eli would've called this person a bit more ape-like.

"Wrong. You know for someone in the smart classes, you're not that smart." I laugh inwardly at his lack of vocabulary. Instead of giving a snappy comeback, I just stand there and stare like the coward I am.

"How about you stop staring at me and walk with me for a bit?"

Okay I'm starting to get a little iffy about this situation. "No, thanks. I'm waiting for Eli."

"Ah yes. Your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend." Although I would most definitely like him to be.

"Whatever you say. Now, I'm asking nicely. Let's go for a walk."

"Doesn't sound like a question to me."

"That's right. It's more of an order. Look I don't want to have to force you, but you've left me no choice."

And with that he grabs one of my wrists and starts dragging me away. I look around hoping, praying that Eli will show up. But still no sign of him. "Let go of me!" I try to wiggle my wrist free, but Fitz is way too strong for me.

"Just keep your mouth shut." He says sternly. By the look in his eyes, I know better than to go against his orders. As he pulls me away from Morty and Degrassi, I quickly scan the area outside of the school for someone who will notice that there is something off with this situation. God clearly heard me because there sat Adam on one of the benches outside bobbing his head to a song he was listening to on his mp3. I will him to look at me with his eyes before Fitz drags me away from his view. Again, God spares me. Adam looks up and sees me. I can see his eyes widen and his jaw drop from here. I give him a "Please help me" look. I know Adam and he would never take on Fitz alone. He gets up off the bench and re-enters the school. I know he's searching for Eli somewhere within the halls.

"Where are we going?" I hesitantly ask as Fitz and I are officially off Degrassi's campus.

"You've been there before." And then he winks at me. It's absolutely revolting. Disgusting. Only Eli gets to wink and smirk at me mister.

"Great. That narrows it down to…the whole city!"

"Feisty. I like that." That's even more disgusting. As if I would ever be interested in…ugh gross. I need to get out of this situation now. I went to enough group discussions with Darcy on rape to know that being alone with Fitz and him having full control of me physically definitely was not a good thing. I am most definitely terrified. As if he feels my whole body trembling from fear, he looks back at me. "Nothing to be scared of. We're just headed to the ravine."

**Thanks for reading. The next chapter will be up soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks all of you guys for you amazing reviews! You guys are so sweet :) So where was Eli during all this? Read and find out. As always, ENJOY!**

Come on. Come on. Come on…when will this torture end?...

…

_Riiiiing!_ Score! School's out. And that means it's time to drive Clare home. Seriously, Alli ditching her was a miracle. This gives me more time to spend with her. I know, I know. I know what you're thinking: Eli, you're crazy. Clare? Clare _Edwards_? Miss Gifted Class and Innocent? But dude that's what attracts me to her. Ever heard of the saying opposites attract? If yes, take it from me it is very true. If not, you must live under a rock.

I know that my actions with Fitz the past couple of days have worried Clare, but that Neanderthal can't get away with bullying me or my friends.

As I was walking through the hallways towards my locker, I see Ms. Dawes standing in the doorway of her class. She smiles when she sees me. _Great._

"Mr. Goldsworthy, may I speak to you for a moment please?"

No. I don't intend of having Clare wait for me forever. You don't get it. Once Ms. Dawes starts talking, it's almost impossible to make her stop. "Sure." Good one Eli. I follow her into the classroom as she takes a seat at her desk.

"Now I would like to comment on how much your writing has improved. No doubt Ms. Edwards' influence on you has caused this. It's the other way around as well. Her writing has become much more emotional and..well, riskier. I congratulate you on her improvement."

"I appreciate that, but it's all Clare. I just edit her ideas. Give her the praise. I didn't do much." I smile inwardly. Clare is such a genius.

"I believe you underestimate the effect you two have on each other." Oh, how true you are Ms. Dawes. I just shrug in response wanting her to get to the point. Clare was probably waiting outside next to Morty with that "Eli, you better get here soon or else" look on her face. Damn, she's beautiful. We're not talking sexy hot like that Megan Fox chick guys talk about. No, Clare's classy beautiful; innocently beautiful. Damn, I sound like such a sap. I smile to myself.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Ms. Dawes' voice snaps me back to reality.

"Umm…" Shit think of a response that won't make it seem like you zoned out. "What do you think?" Nice Eli; make her do all the talking.

"I think you would be an amazing tutor taking how much you've helped Clare improve."

"Tutor?" You have got to be kidding me.

"Yes. Every Tuesday and Thursday after school. I see you were paying close attention to everything I said Eli."

I ignore the last part. "Ms. Dawes, I don't know if-"

"Of course Ms. Edwards will be tutoring as well." Clare will be there? Then, tutoring it is. More time with Clare equals happy Eli.

"I'd be happy to. Now if we're done here…" I trail off.

"Yes, Mr. Goldsworthy you may go." She says as she rolls her eyes. Ms. Dawes just rolled _her_ eyes at _me_. That's my job I think as I exit her class. Before I even have a chance to walk down the hallway towards the front doors, something slams right into me. I look down. Why am I not surprised? "Adam?"

He's bending forward, wheezing. "Fitz…" He's breathing quickly and deeply. "Clare." And he points outside. All I can think is shit. Fitz and Clare. Definitely not a combo I wanted. I swear the God if he touches her, there will be hell to pay. The inner psycho will come out. Sorry Clare, but non-violence just isn't my style, especially if someone messes with you.

I focus my attention on the heavily breathing Adam next to me. "You ok? Breathe Adam breathe." He just nods his head and points outside again. I can take a hint.

With that, I sprint down the hallway ignoring the sideways glances directed at me. All I can think is if Clare gets hurt, it's on me. It's my fault. Fitz got me. He got me good. Right where it hurts. No, not my nards. He already did that. But right smack in the heart. Damn. This is getting way too personal. I slow down as I reach Morty and realize neither Clare nor Fitz is in sight. I sprint through the parking lot all across campus and still no sign of her. At this point, I really start to worry. I reach Morty and jump into my hearse. As I speed away from the school, I brainstorm where they could be. Where would Fitz take Clare? My thoughts are running wild as the idea of Clare getting hurt overtakes my mind. I drive past The Dot. Not there. The alley where Fitz and I fought. Still no sign of either of them. Shit. Think Eli think. Where does Fitz hang out? Damn. Everything around me freezes as I realize exactly where he's taken Clare: the freaking ravine.

**I promise the next chapter will be up quickly. I just have to edit it a bit. Again, thanks for all the sweet reviews. They definitely motivated me. Reviews are as always appreciated :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, I have quickly put up chapter 3 for all of you. I'm loving all the reviews :) you guys are great! Ok, so now we're back to Clare and the ravine. As always, please ENJOY! :D**

I've never liked this place. The one time I came with Alli I nearly fainted from fear. Sure she had Johnny to protect her, but me? I had no one and for some reason she didn't seem to notice. I'm telling you, when Alli gets with a guy, she gets pretty…distracted for lack of a better word.

Anyways, I'm here…again. All alone. Well that's not completely true. Fitz and his friends are with me, but that's not exactly very comforting now is it? When Fitz and I reached the ravine, panic mode set in. I mentally slapped myself for dressing all pretty and trying to look good for Eli. Why you ask? All the guys at the ravine did an up-down look over. And trust me ladies, you d not want attention from these guys. I was fresh meat and they knew it.

The ravine, for those of you who are unfamiliar with it, is basically a place for losers like Fitz to hang out, drink, do drugs, and ummm…have you know what. If you don't get what I'm trying to say, basically at the ravine they have…sex. A lot of it; which was why all these guys staring at me freaked me out.

Fitz was still tightly holding my wrist. As if I would run away once he let go. I'm not stupid. I know I could never out run him. I'd have to wait until he got distracted. Really distracted before I had a chance to escape.

He leads me to where everyone else is sitting and drops me down on a tree stump. "Wait here." He orders. Again, as if I would leave. Whatever would give him that idea? I'm having blast here freaking out from fear. Wow, Eli's sarcasm is definitely contagious.

Eli. I sigh. I know Adam probably told him Fitz took me, but as smart as Eli is, he's new here. Does he even know about the ravine? I'm hoping that when he was trying to get back at Fitz, he realized this was Fitz's favorite hangout spot. At this point, all the looks and whispers have scared me to freaking death. What does Fitz want from me?

"Hey Fitz." He turns around with an annoyed expression on his face. "Um…why are we here?"

He laughs. "Don't worry about it."

Okay, now I'm getting frustrated. I'm a dangerous mixture of anger and fear. You're walking on thin ice Fitz.

"What the heck do you want from me?"

"Nothing." WHAT? Okay, now I am perplexed.

"Excuse me? You want nothing from me? Then why am I here?"

He looks at me as if the answer is extremely obvious. "Again, how are you in all the smart classes?

I freeze and stare awaiting a response to my question.

"You know it's rude not to answer when someone asks you a question."

"My bad, I thought it was a rhetorical question."

"Huh?"

"Exactly. And you never answered mine. What is it you want?"

"My plan is plain and simple Clare." Wow, he actually knows my name. "Eli will realize you're missing and he'll go out searching for you. Of course, he'll know I had something to do with it. Don't think I didn't notice his weird freak of a friend-"

"Adam is not a freak!" I cut in.

"Don't interrupt me," he says sternly. I cowardly retreat. "Anyways, Adam will go tell Eli and Eli's smart enough to put pieces together. He shows up on _my_ turf this time trying to be all heroic and knight in shining armor for you. Then, my friends and I ambush him. Isn't it genius?"

"No." I fold my arms across my chest in defiance. Why can't the violence just end?

"No one cares about your opinion anyway. But I'm assuming we have some time to spare before Eli shows up. What do you say we have some fun?" And then he winks at me again. How many times must I say that only Eli is allowed to wink and smirk at me?

I gulp and suddenly I can't breathe because of the lump in my throat caused by fear. I shake my head gently while staring at my feet. My eyes wander to my abstinence ring. "Please God, don't give me a reason to take this off." I pray as I touch my ring lightly with my finger.

Then, Fitz grabs my wrist again and by then my wrist is sore and bruised and I whimper silently in pain. He drags me away to a van on the outskirts of the ravine. I know what's going to happen. And I can't do anything to stop it. Tears start to form in my eyes mourning the inevitable loss of my innocence. Alli told me it hurts, but I've become so numb that I can't even feel anything anymore. All I can think about is Eli. There is still a small speck of hope within me that he will come. Like I said, I trust him. I know he'll do whatever it takes to find me. But Fitz is intellectually using me to provoke Eli. Do I even want Eli to come save me? Once he gets here, it'll be him versus Fitz and all of his friends. Would I want him in that kind of danger? No. I sigh silently realizing that whichever way this goes, at least one of us will get hurt.

Fitz turns my back against the van, stares into my watering eyes, and says, "Don't forget the reason you're here."

I look at him in confusion and plain disgust. "Eli's the reason you're here." And as he pins my arms to my sides, I realize the honest truth in his words.

**I've already written most of the next chapter. I promise you all that fluff will come soon. I won't have a dark story the whole way through. Reviews are, as always, greatly appreciated =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Folks, you all make me very happy :) I'm going crazy over all the sweet reviews. ENJOY as always! :D**

I park Morty and run towards the ravine. I see all of Fitz's friends circled around what I assume is a campfire at night. Clare. No sign of her or Fitz. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he didn't come here after all. I walk towards one of Fitz's friends I recognized from school.

"Where's Fitz?" I ask. I'm pissed. I'm worried. I'm ready to beat Fitz to a pulp.

"Damn, you got here early. Fitz is gonna be mad his plan didn't go correctly."

"Where's Fitz?" I ask again; more sternly this time.

Fitz's friend stand up toe-to-toe with me. "You know Fitz told all of us," he gestures to his friends, "to beat you up."

"How nice of him. Where is he?" I ask AGAIN. I'm getting very frustrated. Wherever he is, he could be hurting Clare.

Next thing I know I'm getting pushed. Seriously? Screw this. He has to be around here somewhere. I punch the guy in the face and with all my frustration, it was a lot stronger of a hit then I expected. It knocks him back a bit and as I notice all the other guys starting to get up and walk towards me, I sprint away. I've got bigger problems than a pack of guys trying to beat me up.

Clare. Clare. Clare.

Where did he take her? I scan the area around me and for the first time in a long time, I believe there is a God. There was Clare wearing her bright violet top. I silently thank God for her choice in clothing. It makes her easy to spot.

As I turn towards the color of her shirt, I notice the van and Fitz. Shit. I sprint as fast I can as I see Fitz push Clare against the van. I can tell he's saying something to her and what he did next seriously pissed me off more than anything in the whole freaking world. He pushes his face towards hers and tries to kiss her. I see Clare struggling to get away and not allow him access to her mouth.

I'm so close now. Keep fighting him Clare. I can feel her pain and anguish and I know that it's my entire fault. As these ashamed thoughts surge through me, I grab Fitz from behind and swing him to the ground before he's able to kiss my lady. That's right _my lady_. I sneak a glance at Clare. She's crying, and she looks extremely petrified. As she slowly sinks to the ground, it takes all my self-restraint not to go pound on Fitz's face considering I still have the element of surprise. I bend down next to Clare and she stares at me with her gorgeous, piercing blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Clare." I whisper just as Fitz gets up and his me from behind.

Now, it's on. Fitz is bigger than me, but I'm faster. We exchange pushes and punches. We twist around on the floor, each of use fighting for dominance. Fitz punches me in the face and I can taste the blood protruding from my lip. Great. Again. But I'm not going down that easy. This moron tried to kiss, and I'm sure force Clare into...just those thoughts are enough for me to surge with a force of anger and revenge against Fitz. Now, I'm on top of him and my punches are out of control. I can just imagine the pain Clare has gone through and I want him to feel the pain she felt. He dragged her into a battle that was just between him and me. Then, out of freaking nowhere, I remember how much Clare hates violence. And fighting. And I freeze – my hand in mid-air. I look down at Fitz. I gave him a bloody nose. Not too bad Eli not too bad.

I stand up and back away from Fitz. "What's between us is done. No more war. It's over." I could have sworn I saw Fitz nod, but that could've just been my imagination. I help Clare up, grab her hand and lead her back to Morty. We both ignore the looks we get from all those at the ravine. I open the door for her and as she steps inside the hearse, I realize she's trembling.

**Sorry if I always leave you guys hanging. I update as quickly as I can though :) Ok, ready for some fluff? Cus I am. Again, as always, reviews are greatly appreciated =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay before I say anything, I just want to say a huge THANK YOU! to all you guys with the story alerts, favorites story adds, and reviews. You guys are AMAZING :D I never could've finished this story so fast without all the motivation. So, as always, please ENJOY! =)**

All I can think is that I'm safe now; riding in Morty with Eli gently holding my hand. The car ride has been filled with dead silence so far. Still, it's not an awkward silence. It never is with Eli. He knows when I just need time to think for myself and wrestle with the thoughts in my head.

What happened with Fitz back at the ravine was terrifying. As angry as I am at what Fitz did, I can't help but think that Fitz wasn't in total control of himself. I'm not talking about sexual control or whatever. As I said, at the ravine drugs and alcohol are common. While I was sitting contemplating why Fitz brought me there, he could have easily taken something or drank something. I didn't smell any alcohol on his breath so I'm assuming the previous, but then again maybe I'm wrong. Maybe Fitz was all there and intentionally tried to hurt me. Regardless, the war is over. Both Fitz and Eli know it. Eli even acknowledged it out loud in words, but Fitz knows that he crossed the line. I could get him in a good amount of trouble for what he did…or what he didn't do. Principal Simpson would probably freak taking what happened with Darcy. I'm happy. The war is over. Eli and Fitz can now go back to ignoring each other's existence as Eli puts it.

I look over at the center of my thoughts. His eyes are straight on the road. I can sense his anger and worry. "You won." I say quietly.

He looks over at me puzzled. "Excuse me?" His eyes dart back to the road.

"The war. You won. Fitz crossed the line. He went too far. Congrats." I reply.

Eli looks a little frustrated. "Clare, I honestly don't give a shit about this stupid war anymore." He sees the look on my face. "Pardon my language." He adds.

I nod. "So the whole violence thing is done? Its over?"

"I promise you. I'm done with this. Fitz dragged you into a conflict that was between me and him."

I smile. "I'm glad it's all over. Now everything can go back to normal."

Silence ensues. I can tell Eli's a little confused as to how I'm letting all this go so easily. You see, it's very simple. I don't want anything to do with this. My parents are fighting at home. That's enough drama for me. I just want to move on from what happened.

"Thank you." I say simply to him. Now I can tell I really threw him off.

He looks over at me with the funniest look on his face. If the atmosphere wasn't filled with so much tension, I would've laughed. "For?" He asks.

"For coming for me; saving me."

"You wouldn't have been in that position if it wasn't for me."

"Eli, chances are that if it wasn't me, it would've been some other girl Fitz decides to take one day."

"Yeah, but he picked you because of me."

"But I had you. I had you as my defense. I was lucky. Another girl may-"

"Lucky?" He cuts me off. "You have got to be kidding me. I don't care if it could've been another girl. I care that it was you."

I smile. "Look Eli. It's honestly ok. I'm fine. See?" He looks over and I give him the cheesiest smile ever.

He laughs lightly. "Fine. But you're going to have to hold me back whenever I see Fitz at school."

"Done."

"Think up some strategies Blue Eyes. I could easily fight you off."

"You know, you're not as tough as you think you are."

"Ouch. Did you not see me totally beat the crap out of Fitz back there?"

"Eh. You know he could've been totally under the influence of something. That may have lowered his hand-eye coordination."

"I can beat Fitz any day. Drugs or not."

I laugh. "You know, like I said, you don't have to try to impress me-"

Again he cuts me off. "Like _I_ said, who says I'm trying to impress you?"

I give him the same look I did before. Once again, he gives in. I love winning. "Fine." He mumbles. I laugh.

Before I know it, we reach my house. Eli parks Morty along the curb. For the first time I register his cut lip. It's a lot worse than the one Fitz gave him before. "Come on." I say. Eli looks at me. "Turn off the car. You're coming inside."

"Huh?"

"Someone's got to clean your lip." I respond. He looks like he just registered the injury too.

"Whatever you say." He says as he turns off Morty and steps out of the car. I do the same and lead him up to my front porch. I search my bag for my keys. Once I find them, I open the door and gently, just in case, call out "Hello?" I wait. No response. Yes. No parents to questions why I'm bringing a boy with a bleeding lip home.

I lead Eli over to the kitchen and pull out a chair. "Sit." I order.

"As you wish." He jokingly responds. I walk over to the bathroom and open the medicine cabinet. I take out some gauze pads and some Neosporin. I re-enter the kitchen and Eli looks up at me. "You know Clare, you're home is very…home-y."

I look around. I have to agree. It's the perfect setting for the picture perfect family. We're talking family photos covering the walls. Hand-knit throws along the couch. Doodles from when I was 5 hanging on our fridge. Yeah, it's almost too perfect. It's a great cover for the reality of the situation. "Thanks. I know. It's the complete opposite of the family that lives in it."

He looks over at me, worry crossing his face. "Is it still bad with your folks?"

I nod silently in response. "It's almost gotten worse since they had their talk. I don't know what to make of everything. Your headphones help though. Thank you for those again."

"No problem. It's the least I can do." I take a couple of paper towels and wet them under the sink. I walk over to Eli and lift up his chin with my fingers. For a split second I stare straight into his oh so gorgeous green eyes. My heart literally goes crazy. I look down at his lip, feeling the color rise up into my cheeks.

"It looks a lot worse than before." I say as I lightly touch it with the wet paper towel.

"No big deal. I barely feel the pain." He says acting all macho. I look at him. Again, with the impressing me. "Fine," he laughs. "It hurts a little. Make it better for me?" He pouts.

I laugh and shake my head. I gently wipe away all the blood. I take a small amount of the Neosporin and put it on the gauze pads. I rub it gently onto his lip. "Clare…"

"Hmm?" I look up at him and he looks worried. I follow his eye sight and my eyes fall upon my wrist. It's covered in red marks and bruises. Thanks Fitz. "Don't worry about it. It doesn't hurt all that much." I gently respond.

He looks at me obviously not buying what I'm saying. He lifts up his hand and gently grazes my wrist with his fingers, sending jolts of electricity through my body. Focus Clare focus. "Umm…okay. I think your lip is good." I say as I back away and take a look. It's definitely a lot cleaner and much less scary looking. I walk over and dispose of the paper towels and gauze and walk back into the bathroom and tuck away the Neosporin. When I walk back into the kitchen, Eli's standing up. He walks over to me and lifts up my hand and takes another look at my wrist. He silently shakes his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Eli, you didn't do anything."

"Still." I nod.

"No biggy. How about I put some ice on it? Will that make you happy?" He nods. I walk over and grab a small hand towel. I grab some ice and wrap the towel around it. I take a seat at the kitchen table and hold the towel to my wrist. Eli takes a seat next to me.

"I wish I could do something to make it feel better." He says. He obviously has zero clue of how much the proximity of our bodies is making my wrist the last thing on my mind.

"The company helps." I respond. It's not exactly a lie, but it's not the whole truth either.

"Then you have me for as long as you need me. Free of charge." He smirks, his signature sideways grin. Oh, boy.

"Good to know." I say. He lifts up the towel and takes another look at my wrist. And again, he touches his fingers to my wrist. I can't focus at all anymore. I bet my face looks like a tomato right now. "It's much better, Eli. Really. I can honestly say that I can barely feel any pain right now." I'm not lying. It's true.

He smiles. "Happy to hear it." Then, our eyes meet. If it's even possible, I blush more. "You know Clare, red suits you." He laughs. Thanks, Eli. Now, I'm probably blushing like crazy. "Nothing to be embarrassed about. I have that effect on a lot of people."

I take my hand to my heart and feign sorrow. "So I'm not special?"

I expected a snappy comeback. A smirk. I don't know. Anything but what he did. He puts the towel back on my wrist. He moves his hand towards my face and cups my cheek. His hand is like ice to my hot skin. It feels nice and soothing. "You're _very_ special." He says as he lifts my head towards his. All I can think is OH MY GOSH. Eli Goldsworthy is about to kiss _me_, Clare Edwards. As his lips met mine, I seriously felt jolts of electricity run wild in my body. The kiss was short. We both didn't need a long make out session. There was enough passion in that one kiss to last me a long time. I blush, again. Way to go Clare.

He looks at me and takes my hand in his. He starts twiddling with my fingers. "You know," he says. "My lip suddenly feels a lot better." I laugh as I bend over and take his lips with mine once again.

**The End. :) I hope you liked the story. Eli/Clare all the way! And as always, reviews are greatly appreciated! They make me happy :)**


End file.
